


"That won't be a problem for me, Savage"

by Jisa_Patryn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Monster (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisa_Patryn/pseuds/Jisa_Patryn
Summary: A redraw of a screencap of Feral and Savage using pastel.
Relationships: Feral & Savage Opress
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	"That won't be a problem for me, Savage"

Screencap redraw of Feral and Savage using pastel on sandpaper. 

I started this because I've been reading blackkat's "running with lightning feet" (which I HIGHLY recommend) and had a bunch of feelings and a desire to torture myself with tattooed faces. Why.

Things I learned:

1) Savage did not start out very tall. He actually should be shorter here, but I finally got the face how I wanted it and I’m not changing it.

2) The reason Feral wore his shirt during Ventress’s trials is because it was one tear from becoming unwearable rags and he did not care if it was destroyed. Savage’s shirt on the other hand is actually reasonably nice, which must have been his reasoning behind going shirtless during the trials.


End file.
